postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter McCormick
Backstory Peter was born into a very complex and unstable family without a mother for most of his childhood. Living with his father in the suburbs outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Peter spent most of his time either at school or at home. As Peter grew older, he began to thrive in his school's track and cross country teams, bringing home many medals home to his public school. Once graduating high school, Peter took up the opportunity to move away from his father, Vincent McCormick, and move out to the University of South Carolina where he continued his track and field career.Peter's skill seemed to subside as other students began to rank higher in races. Keeping to himself instead of working on his skill for the rest of his years at college, Peter McCormick graduated with a masters degree in technology and found an apartment in Columbia at age 22. Forgetting his past history of running, Peter worked as a technology teacher at a local grade school, and a part time bartender till the apocalypse began. As the apocalypse began to surround the area taking people out as it flourished, Peter managed to haul himself up at the bar that he worked at, staying there till his food supply ran out. Once again keeping to himself, Peter used the roof as access to other buildings, always returning to the bar. After a swarm chasing him off, Peter left his past behind with the horrors that now filled the city, and remained by himself trying to find a sanctuary from this hell that the world seemed to be in. Return from Hopewell As the group that had gathered with Isis McKinlay as she made her escape Hopewell left the city, Peter McCormick joined the group with permission from Isis. Finally lucky enough to be in a group, even though the group has three injured members including CJ and Tim Collins and Weslen Walker, Peter offers his assistance to help the group out. Peter decides to carry Tim Collins who is suffering from having to walk in the cold with no shoe. As they reach the Farmstead, Peter McCormick has his suspicions about the group that they have arrived to and worries about the new group entering. On the Homefront Peter and the rest of the group head inside the Farmhouse that is at the base, and are spoken to by Owen Price about their stay. Price tells them if they'd like to stay the night, the group has to lay down their weapons and introduce themselves. Peter takes this opportunity to introduce not only himself, but also CJ and Tim Collins. Peter lays down his weapons and gives up the food he has on him as an offering to the group. Peter offers to help with the search for a recent kidnapping of a girl named Stacy Schultz that the main group faces. Once dismissed and welcomed to stay the night under certain conditions, Peter helps Weslen Walker take CJ upstairs to the attic, leaving his bag and Tim's downstairs. Not knowing about the gun that Tim had in his bag, Owen Price manages to find the gun while Peter is upstairs, raising some suspicion about the male.Once Tim realizes that his gun is downstairs, Peter heads downstairs to talk to Owen about it. Owen Price meets with Peter and Peter takes the blame for the gun, lying to Owen about who the owner is. Owen lets him go with a warning, and Peter returns upstairs to sleep for the night. Journey to Rock Hill A new day begins, and Peter goes on a search for a pair of shoes for Tim, and a drink for CJ. After getting both and talking to the boys, Peter carries CJ downstairs downstairs to the duke. CJ is brought to the second level of the bus and placed on one of the bunk beds. Peter then leaves the brothers and sits in the front of the bus with Jasper McKinlay so he can help with directions. As the drive begins, the two talk and get to know each other. Patapsco Two years after the original group disbanded, Peter McCormick searches for a sanctuary called Sparrows Point, with a group consisting of Isis McKinlay and Danielle Davis. Taking a break across a river, and under a willow tree, Danielle takes down a teen walker. Peter decides it is in their best emotional interest to get the thing out of there, and carries it away from their camp. After trying to say some words for the young teen, he is attacked by an adult male walker, giving him some trouble. Able to fight it off, Peter returns to the camp, and falls asleep after talking to the two women. Arrival at Sparrows Point The next morning after the break for the night, the group arrives at Sparrows Point to only find it deserted (supposedly.) Peter gets angry with himself for leading them to the place if it was just a dead end, but the main gate opens suspiciously, gaining the three access into the base. Danielle Davis is the first to enter, followed by Isis McKinlay. Peter joins the two in the entrance and tries to talk Danielle out of investigating the place right away, despite letting her head towards a tent that was inside the walls. The group is then welcomed by a man named Seth Breckridge, who asks them to give up their weapons. Danielle offers her weapons up immediately and is taken back by the roughness of one of the men. Peter stands in front of Danielle to protect her, and rambled in hopes that it could buy them some time to come up with an escape plan, using Isis' lie as a basis for his rambling. This foolish lie lands them in a fight among the men, causing Peter to get in the back with a golf club. Being dragged through the compound and inside, the trio meets the leader in charge, Scarecrow. Danielle begs to be let go, which only ends in her death. Peter remains completely unaffected by the death. An Ally in Strange Places Isis and Peter remain alive and are forced to work on the compound as slaves. Isis McKinlay gets caught staring at another slave who is beaten to death, and Peter, who has been silent for days, decides to come to her defense. Before any beating can take place, an alarm goes off through the compound. Isis takes the time to yell at Peter back to his silence. Soon the duo is gestured over by the boy named Mason who has a plan to escape with the help of the duo. They agree with some suspicion, and head back to work. Later in the night, they free themselves from their chains using a bobby pin given to Isis by Mason. As they make their journey outside of the compound, the new trio enter a meat locker and Isis and Peter are shocked to find the meat to obviously be human while Mason continues unaffected. Inventory Click expand to view inventory: *Backpack *Leather Jacket *2 Kitchen Knives *Machete *Water Bottle *Flashlight *Lighter *Old First Aid Kit Category:Characters Category:Last Light characters